


Come a Little Closer

by Signsofsam



Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Week 2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Day 2, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sorry Not Sorry, bad star wars references, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam
Summary: Buck tosses his controller down when he loses yet again, hands going into the air as he mutters something about Eddie cheating,again. “It’s not possible for you to be this good. What are you doing? How are you doing it? Teach me your ways, Obi-Wan! I wish to be your padawan!”“Anakin ended up evil in the end, Buck; I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t know evil if it smacked you upside your pretty head.”“You think I’m pretty?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816903
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	Come a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Rollercoaster_ by Bleachers
> 
> Prompt: "You scared the shit out of me" + fun
> 
> And y'all, this is probably a loose definition of "fun", but let's just hand-wave over that, m'kay?

“You want to maybe come over after school? Bobby’s going to be home and I think he said something about cooking burgers, and we’ve got the PS4?”

Eddie never wanted to move to California. He loved Texas, he loved his life in Texas, but Abuela was sick, and she needed his parents, and so here he was, starting his life over in LA at sixteen. And it was difficult, at first, but then he’d met Buck in school, and it made California so much better. Buck’s tall and muscular and good looking and funny and smart and Eddie may-just _may_ -have the slightest crush on him (after he went through his initial _do I really like guys? I think I really like guys_ phase and decided that he at least liked Buck and that was fine and he didn’t need to define it any further for now), and he can’t really figure out why Buck wants to hang out with him, the new kid, when he’s fairly affable and popular.

But that’s what Buck did-he came and sat with Eddie at an empty table his second day there with an easy smile and a “hi, I’ve Evan, but everyone calls me Buck. I think you’re in my English class?” Eddie hadn’t asked why Buck didn’t go by Evan; instead, Buck had prodded him about where he came from and then asked about a million questions about Texas, and that was it. Buck became Eddie’s best friend, and a light in the dark of California, and through Buck, Eddie gained a whole gaggle of new friends.

“Yo, Diaz? You coming tonight? I gotta text Bobby yes or no.” Buck’s grinning, and Eddie jumps, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

“Sorry. Um, yeah. I just need to let my mom know,” Eddie answers, and Buck’s smile widens before he has to turn back to focus on their teacher. 

When they first hung out, Eddie thought maybe Bobby was Buck’s stepfather, but then he met this petite African-American woman in uniform who Buck had squeezed in a tight hug and introduced as his mom, Athena, and Eddie had realized that Buck’s past wasn’t the normal apple pie, all-American upbringing he’d thought. Through the months, he’s met Athena’s kids, May and Harry, and her ex-husband Michael, and how they all seem to work together as one big, happy family, and one night after some football game he and Buck had gotten super drunk and Buck had told him how his real parents had abandoned him and his older sister. He’d been sloppy drunk as he told him about finding Bobby when he was twelve, Maddie gone, and how Bobby would say Buck rescued him just as much as Bobby rescued Buck. He’d smiled about how Bobby first introduced him to Athena, and how it’d been tough to blend their families at first, but now...now that was the only type of family he could imagine. He considered May and Harry his siblings (and Maddie. He’d gotten sad as he talked about her, and even drunk, all Eddie wanted to do was comfort him), and Michael was another grown-up he could go to and trust, almost like a third parent. 

Buck likes to blabber about sad things when he drinks, but most of the other time, he’s like an overzealous, overjoyous golden retriever. He’s practically bouncing by the time they get out of school, leading Eddie to his Jeep, and his happiness is infectious, especially when it mixes with LA’s perfect weather and Buck singing whatever pop song comes up next on the radio.

Bobby is preparing things in the kitchen when they come through the door, and he smiles when Buck greets him. “Hey, kiddo, kiddo’s best friend.”

“Hey, Mr. Nash. Thanks for letting me come over.”

“No problem, Eddie. You two are lucky; Harry’s gonna help me with the grill, so the gaming stuff is all yours’. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours; you two have fun.”

And they do. Playing against Buck is _fun_ , because he gets so weirdly competitive and flustered when he loses, and, to be frank, Eddie is _kick ass_ at Mario Kart. Buck likes to trash talk, and he has yet to realize that Eddie can listen to it while solely focusing on winning the race, and that Eddie _knows_ it riles Buck up when he doesn't react, and that’s all sorts of fun by itself.

Buck tosses his controller down when he loses yet again, hands going into the air as he mutters something about Eddie cheating, _again_. “It’s not possible for you to be this good. What are you doing? How are you doing it? Teach me your ways, Obi-Wan! I wish to be your padawan!”

“Anakin ended up evil in the end, Buck; I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t know evil if it smacked you upside your pretty head.”

“You think I’m pretty?”

Eddie glances at Buck, and he doesn’t seem...mad. He’s watching Eddie through his thick eyelashes, eyes just as bright blue as ever, but...he’s searching for something, too. Buck leans in, and the kiss is soft, sweet, a barely there press of lips, Eddie’s hands still around his controller, and he doesn’t have enough time to react before Buck pulls away, eyes wide and...scared? He’s watching Eddie, cautious. “I-”

He freezes when Eddie drops the controller, and Eddie can feel him shaking when he wraps his hand around Buck’s bicep to pull him close and kiss him again, Eddie’s other hand coming up to card through Buck’s mussed hair, and it takes a moment, and Buck’s gasping into him, and it’s everything Eddie’s thought about since Buck sat beside him in the lunchroom all those months ago. 

Someone coughs behind them, and they break apart, Buck grinning sheepishly at Athena. "Dinner's done, if you two want to come join us outside," she says, eyebrow raised, but she breaks out her own smile when Buck nods. "I'm going to send Harry in here if you're not out there in five minutes." With that, she heads back out to the patio, and Eddie and Buck are alone again. 

Buck groans, pressing his forehead into Eddie's shirt. "Well, that wasn't at all embarrassing or anything," he whispers. " **You scared the shit out of me**."

"Huh?"

"I was scared to kiss you, because I wasn't sure if that was what you wanted and I wasn't sure if you were going to do something like punch me or-"

"I've pretty much been dreaming about kissing you since I met you, Buck. This is completely all right. I’m completely not opposed to doing it again sometime.”

Buck grins. “Yeah?”

“In fact, we should do that again after a date, on Friday? I’ll pick you up at seven?” 

“So...you want me to wait until Friday to kiss you again? I don’t….I think I have a better chance of winning Mario Kart against you.” Eddie laughs, and Buck kisses him again, quick, like lightning, well aware that very soon his very nosy younger brother will come searching for them. “A date on Friday sounds fantastic, though. I’ll be there.”

So yes, Eddie misses Texas something fierce, all the time, but...one look at Buck smiling cheekily at him across the table? Imagining what could be? It made California feel a little more like home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments in advance. You guys do not know how much I appreciate them, especially this week. Things in my personal life have kinda turned upside down, and it's just really nice to post things for you guys to read.
> 
> Anyway, hope you're all doing fabulously! If you want, you can find me [here](https://signsofsam.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and I'll see you tomorrow for day 3!


End file.
